LODOWE SERCE - Mój ogień obudzi w tobie człowieka!
Piękny, słoneczny ranek: Maces spaceruje po mieście, kłócąc się z własnym sumieniem. Przechodząc przez rynek zaczepia go sprzedawca. * Sprzedawca: Witaj! Nie chcesz kupić najszybszą sowę na świecie? Tylko dziś taka promocja! * Maces: Nie dziękuję... * Sprzedawca: Zastanów się! Ona potrafi latać z prędkością światła! * Maces: 'nie będę gorszy od Zaako... mój nowy towarzysz także będzie użyteczny! ''Biorę! Maces z sową w klatce wraca do mieszkania, gdzie spotyka Adel. * '''Adel: Nowy zwierzak? * Maces: Tak! Spójrz jak szybko lata. Sowa zostaje wypuszczona z klatki, powoli wylatuje i zasiada na wiszącej lampie. * Adel: Nom, bardzo szybko! * Maces: Nie rozumiem... Miała latać z prędkością światła - Tak mówił sprzedawca... * Adel: To sowa pospolita - One są wolne i leniwe. Zostałeś oszukany! Rozczarowany Maces wybiega z mieszkania i dociera na rynek, jednak kłamliwy sprzedawca uciekł. Niespodziewanie Sue zaczepia chłopca. * Sue: Maces! Edgar Cię wzywa... Wszyscy na Ciebie czekaj! * Maces: Akurat się wybierałem do kryjówki. Kryjówka Zwiadowców: Maces z Sue docierają do kryjówki, gdzie odbywa się zebranie. * Edgar: Maces w końcu jesteś! Czytałem sobie raporty i zaciekawiła mnie twoja "walka z klaunem"... * Maces: Tak, znakomicie władał iluzjami i te jego wybuchające bańki... * Edgar: A pamiętasz co się z nim stało? * Maces: Ostatni raz widziałem go przed przebudzeniem tego jak mu było ... Avala? * Edgar: Podobno jakiś klaun, zwany "Skurwiel" niszczy małe wioski, brutalnie zabijając mieszkańców. * Zabójcza krew: Niestety nie udało mi się go namierzyć! * Kata: A w pojedynkę buszuje czy z kobietą? Bo wtedy moja przeciwniczka także się szybko zmyła... Zaako wychodzi z kryjówki i zmierza w stronę więzienia. * Edgar: Wiemy, że działa solo, a o kobiecie nic nie słychać... Wysłałem oddział śledczy w góry za tym cyrkowym przestępcom, ale od dłuższego czasu nie mam z nimi kontaktu. * Kata: Czyli mamy się tym zająć? * Edgar: Czekałem, aż to zaproponujesz! * Kata: Hmmm... * Edgar: J''akbym Ja was tam wysłał to mógłbym mieć później wyrzuty sumienia! Hehe...'' * Maces: Co się w tych górach dzieje? * Edgar: Podobno grasuje chłopak o niezwykłych zdolnościach. Sue i Severax pomogą wam w tej wyprawie! Tu macie szczegóły... ... Główne więzienie Unbeaten: Zaako wchodzi do więzienia, gdzie windą zjeżdża na -9 piętro (podziemne kondygnacje). Idzie ciemną uliczką, omijając cele kryminalistów strzeżonych przez strażników. Po chwili stoi przed celą. * Zaako: Wpuście mnie! * Strażnik: Odmowa! To jest niebezpieczny gość i może zagrozić Panu! * Zaako: Czy wyrażam się niewyraźnie? * Zaako: Głuchy jesteś? a może chcesz stracić pracę? * Strażnik: Nic z tych rzeczy! Już już! Strażnik woła strażników na obstawę i ze strachem otwiera celę. Strażnicy przybiegają i wchodzą wraz z Zaako do ciemnej celi. * Strażnik: Drogi Panie pamiętaj, że to piętro jest przeznaczone dla najgroźniejszych skazańców! I nie powinien tego w ogóle otwierać... * Zaako: Ja tu teraz ustalam co można, a co nie! Z ciemności wydobywa się głos mężczyzny. * Mężczyzna: Wiedziałem, że zatęsknisz za mną mój Panie! * Zaako: Mam do Ciebie pytanie... Drogi Marku! * Mark: Hahahahaha... * Zaako: Ześwirowałeś tu trochę... Strażnicy muszę z nim porozmawiać w cztery oczy! * Strażnik: Ale... * Zaako: JUŻ!!! Strażnicy opuszczają cele. * Mark: Odważny jesteś... Mark podchodzi do Zaako i staje z nim twarzą w twarz. * Zaako: A czegoś mam się bać? * Mark: Nie nic,nic! * Zaako: Powiedz mi, gdzie znajdę tego zajebanego Skurwiela? * Mark: A czyja go znam? * Zaako: Współpracowałeś z nim, więc pewnie tak. * Mark: Obaj mamy na myśli tego klauna? * Zaako: Kiedy zaczniesz normalnie ze mną rozmawiać? SZEPT: Jak pomożesz mi go zgładzić to zmniejszę Ci wyrok! * Mark: Zgładzić go? Nawet Zabójcza pięść nie dorasta mu do pięt! Bez problemu zabił dwie osoby z Szafotu naraz, a to jest niemal niemożliwe. * Zaako: O w końcu! Zacząłeś ze mną rozmawiać... Więc jak? * Mark: Jest jedna osoba, która może go pokonać, a zwie się Skurwielka! * Zaako: Skąd takie ksywy ludzie biorą? Nie potrzebuje niczyjej pomocy... '' * '''Mark:' Nie wierzysz mi? * Zaako: Wystarczy, że powiesz mi gdzie mogę go spotkać... Jakaś kryjówka czy coś? * Mark: Tego nikt nie wie... Mark mówi coś szeptem do Zaako. ... Kilka godzin później Drużyna specjalna wraz z Sue i Severax'em spotykają się przy pałacu. * Zaako: Dziś Assko odpada! Góry to nie jego klimaty... * Kata: Więc jakiś pomysł? * Zaako: Mamy tylko cztery wierzchowce, które są odporne na zimno, dobrze sobie radzą na niewygodnych ścieżkach no i są szybkie... Zaako a za nim Kata siadają na owłosionym nosorożcu; Maces i Sue na śnieżnym tygrysie; Bar na lodowym wilku, a Severax na górskim byku; biegnie także pies Zaako (Max). Drużyna wyrusza w wyznaczony kierunek. ... * Maces: Czemu nazwali tą miejscowość Lisie góry? * Zaako: Dużo przestępców tam się ukrywa, a oddziały tropiące przepadały w niepamięć... Bardzo łatwo się zgubić, więc prowadź zgodnie z mapą! * Maces: Pewnie! * Kata: SZEPT: Ale On Ciepły! Im bliżej celu tym coraz zimniej. Sue mocno przytula Macesa, co zawstydza chłopca. * Severax: Uwaga! Drużynę atakuje śnieżny golem, który mrozi las.Wszyscy omijają pociski golema. Severax wyskakuje z wierzchowca, po czym wskakuje na swój miecz dwuręczny, zjeżdża z górki po lodzie na mieczu (niczym surfer na wodzie). Bliski celu rozpala swój miecz i z dużym rozmachem ucina głowę golema. * Severax: Tak to się robi! * Maces: Odwróć się! Golem podnosi swoją głowę i odstawia ją na swoje miejsce, a po chwile bierze wielki zamach w stronę Severax'a. W ostatnim momencie Zaako wyskakuje wysoko nad golemem. * Zaako: PODMUCH DEMONA! Ognisty podmuch doszczętnie roztopił golema, a pozostałości po golemie spadły na Severax'a, przez co jest cały mokry. * Zaako: Sorrki... * Severax: Hahaha... Spoko! Po chwili śmiechu drużyna rusza w dalszą drogę. ... * Sue: Coraz zimniej się robi! * Zaako: Coś tu nie gra... * Maces: Zaraz będziemy na miejscu ostatniego spoczynku jednostek. Po chwili Max wyczuł trop, następnie wybiegł w stronę wichury. * Zaako: Max nie uciekaj! Drużyna zsiada i z wierzchowców, po czym maszeruje gęsiego za psem. * Bar: Albo za dużo wypiłem, albo widzę na biało... * Kata: Porządna śnieżyca! * Zaako: Złapcie się wszyscy za dłonie! * Maces: Gdzieś tutaj znajduje się kryjówka oddziału! Nagle podłoże pęka, gdzie widać wielką przepaść, do której wszyscy wpadają. Maces natychmiast tworzy niewidzialne podłoże. * Maces: Nie złapię wszystkich! Bar spadając uderza w podłoże Macesa, a zaraz na niego upada Sue; Zaako wraz z Katą wpadają w głąb przepaści. Śnieżyca delikatnie ustępuje. * Maces: Sue! Siedzisz na głowie Bara... * Sue: Aaaa... Dlatego tak ciepło w pupę mi było! * Bar: Moja głowa... ale nie narzekam! * Sue: A idź zboczuchu! A właśnie, gdzie reszta? * Maces: Nie udało mi się złapać Zaako i Katy... * Sue: Kurwa! A gdzie Severax? * Maces: Nie widziałem go... z głębi wydobywa się głos Severax'a... * Severax: Tu jestem! Widać Severax'a trzymającego się jedną ręką miecza wbitego w lód, a drugą ręką trzyma byka za róg, a za ogon byka trzyma się pies pyskiem. * Severax: Widziałem jak Kata i Zaako spadli na same dno tej przepaści, a u was wszystko w porządku? * Sue: Ty lepiej zajmij się sobą, bo nie dostaniemy się do Ciebie... * Maces: Dasz sobie rade? * Severax: Pewnie! Widzę tu jakąś jaskinie... Severax zaczyna się huśtać, po czym wyrzuca byka wraz z Max'em do jaskini. Zmienia pozycję, aby wyciągnąć miecz i odbija się od ścianki lodu w stronę jaskini, pomagając sobie ogniem. * Severax: Udało się! Później do was dołączę... Maces pomaga wyjść Barowi i Sue na powierzchnię. * Sue: Co tu się stało? * Maces: Lodowy cmentarz... Widać poległych oddziału śledczego. * Bar: Prawdopodobnie mamy do czynienia z lodowym magiem. * Maces: Nie wszyscy zostali zamrożeni... może wytłukł ich golem? Maces, Bar i Sue znajdują obóz jednostek w małej jaskini. * Sue: Znalazłam dziennik kapitana! Słuchajcie... "Jesteśmy w sercu Lisich gór. Część jednostek poległa przez śnieżyce i pułapki ... Po drodze zniszczyliśmy parę śnieżnych golemów.... Przy okazji pomogliśmy chłopcu, który się zgubił.... Coś się dzieje! Idę to sprawdzić." * Maces: O co tu chodzi... ... Na dnie szczeliny: Nieprzytomna Kata otwiera oczy, gdzie widzi siedzącego przy niej Zaako. * Zaako: O w końcu się obudziłaś! * Kata: Co się stało? * Zaako: No spadliśmy na dno szczeliny... Udało mi się Ciebie złapać, ale poślizgnąłem się i porządnie upadliśmy. Hehe... * Kata: A gdzie reszta? * Zaako: Macesowi udało się złapać Sue i Bara, a Severax wisiał na mieczu trzymając byka... więc dadzą sobie rade! * Kata: sami, ale romantycznie! I co dalej? * Zaako: Musimy improwizować, więc trzeba iść do przodu przez tą jaskinie. * Kata: Wymarzłam troche... Zaako obejmuje zimną Katę, po czym zmierzają w głąb jaskini. ... * Severax: Gdzie ja jestem? jest tu jakieś wyjście? Severax błądzi w jaskiniach, niczym w labiryncie. ... Po dłuższej wędrówce Maces spostrzega lodowe królestwo, chronioną przez golemy. * Maces: Prawdopodobnie tu znajdziemy odpowiedzi na nasze pytania! * Bar: Bez ognia Zaako i Severax'a to będzie ciężko... * Maces: Damy rade! * Sue: Musimy się wślizgnąć jak myszki. Po cichu omijają lodowe golemy i wchodzą za mury królestwa. * Maces: Udało się! * Sue: Trochę tu pusto... * Bar: Patrzcie! Tu są wrota do pałacu. Bar chce rozwalić drzwi, jednak jego starania są bezskuteczne. Sue ciągnie za klamkę. * Sue: O widzisz? wystarczy pociągnąć! Nie trzeba wszystkiego od razu niszczyć. Wchodzą do pałacu, gdzie czeka na nich gość. * Gość: Witam! Czekałem na was... * Maces: A Ty to kto? * Gość: Władca tego królestwa! różnie mnie zwią... dla was Pan Mrozin. * Sue: A ile masz smarkaczu lat? * Mrozin: Wystarczająco. (Mrozin - Średniego wzrostu, szczupły młodzieniec o jasnoniebieskich, dłuższych włosach, niebieskich oczach, bardzo jasnej karnacji. Ubrany w długi, zniszczony płaszcz, luźne spodnie, brak koszulki i butów.) * Mrozin: Czuję, że wśród was jest mag lodu... zapowiada się ciekawa walka! * Sue: Kto niby? * Mrozin: Ten mały chłopak. * Bar: Maces? * Maces: Nie jestem magiem lodu... * Mrozin: Sztuka mina podchodzi pod magię lodu. Nie zauważyłeś, że twoje lustra są dość zimne? * Maces: Skąd wiesz o moich umiejętnościach? * Mrozin: To nie ma znaczenia. * Maces: Golemy to twoja sprawka? * Mrozin: Owszem. * Maces: Czyli Ty zniszczyłeś oddział śledczy. * Mrozin: Skróciłem im tylko męczarnie... Po walce z golemami byli zmęczeni, a do tego zgubili się, więc pomogłem im. * Maces: Śmierć nazywasz pomocą? Jesteś stukniętym pojebem! Wściekły Maces podbiega do przeciwnika, po czym okłada go mrocznymi pięściami. Mrozin zostaje roztrzaskany na kawałeczki. * Mrozin: Walka lodowych magów? Mrozin pojawia się za plecami Sue i Bara, których zamraża po głowę. * Bar: Nie mogę się ruszyć! * Sue: Zimno! * Maces: DAM RADE! * Mrozin: Zabijesz się swoją pewnością. * Maces: Przekonajmy się! Maces dociera do wroga, gdzie rozpoczyna się walka na pięści. Mrozin powala przeciwnika, który w trakcie upadku rzuca pięć sztyletów w jego stronę. Lodowy mag unika sztyletów, poza jednym, który rani go w lewy policzek. Nagle Maces powstaje i potężnie uderza prawym sierpowym w żuchwę przeciwnika. Mrozin upada, gdzie wtapia się w lodową podłogę. * Maces: Gdzie uciekasz? Nie masz jaj? Nagle z ziemi wyłaniają się ręce, które łapią Macesa za nogi i wciągają go do pasa w podłogę. * Maces: Czyli boisz się dalszej walki ze mną? * Mrozin: Przybył tu demon... Mrozin tworzy wielką ścianę lodu, zamykając Macesa, Bara i Sue. Pomieszczenie zaczyna topnieć i parować. Para ustaje, gdzie widać dwie postacie. * Zaako: Co tu się odpierdala? * Mrozin: Witam legendarnego członka Wielkiego Sojuszu! * Kata: Maces, Bar, Sue! Co im zrobiłeś? * Mrozin: Ozdobiłem swój pałac ich osobą. * Zaako: Czyli Ty jesteś winien tego lodowiska w Lisich górach? * Mrozin: Możliwe. Mam okazje pokonać Wielkiego Zaako! Wyśmienicie! * Zaako: Nie chodzi tu o Ciebie... Szukam Skurwiela. * Mrozin: Masz pecha! Mrozin podbiega do Zaako, po czym mrozi go w lodowy filar. * Kata: Kurwa! Kata atakuje przeciwnika, który tworzy lodowe miecze. Toczy się walka na miecze. * Mrozin: Nuda. Zaako niszczy lodowy filar. * Zaako: Tylko tyle? * Mrozin: Tak myślałem, że to nie pomoże... Więc przygotowałem niespodziankę! Mrozin przywołuje lodową ściankę, w której znajduje się mężczyzna. * Zaako: Żartujesz sobie? * Mrozin: Przed państwem członek bractwa Mistrzów Broni - Sztyr. * Zaako: Mistrz mieczy jednoręcznych! Mrozin odmraża Sztyra. (Sztyr - Wysoki, umięśniony mężczyzna o długich, blond włosach i mocnym zaroście, jasna karnacja, oczy furii, ciało całe w bliznach. Ubrany w lekki, srebrny pancerz.) * Sztyr: Gdzie ja jestem? * Mrozin: Musisz obronić tytuł mistrza miecza, więc zabij tego wysokiego! * Sztyr: Nie chce mi się... * Mrozin: Jego głowa jest mnóstwo złota warta! * Sztyr: To mnie przekonałeś! A gdzie są moje miecze? * Mrozin: Tutaj. Boskie miecze wyłaniają się z lodowej podłogi. Sztyr stoi naprzeciwko Zaako, gdzie nagle obaj ruszają do ataku. Toczy się walka na miecze z niesamowitą szybkością. ... * Mrozin: Te kobietko! Zostałaś tylko Ty... * Kata: Owszem. Kata szarżuje na przeciwnika, który się rozpadł na kawałki lodu. Zza pleców Katy wyłania się Mrozin i kontratakuje lodowym mieczem. Kolejna walka na miecze. * Kata: Jak na małego bachora to niezły jesteś. * Mrozin: Dopiero się rozgrzewam. Maces uwalnia się z lodu. * Maces: Koniec dobrego! * Mrozin: Jak na lodowego maga przystało, chociaż dość długo Ci to zajęło. Maces uwalnia Sue i Bara z lodowej ściany. * Bar: No w końcu... Muszę się napić, bo zimno w chuj. * Sue: Zimno... Blada Sue z zimna upada. * Kata: Sue! * Bar: Spokojnie! Bar podaje Sue trunek, który rozgrzewa organizm od środka, po czym sam go pije. Ściąga swoją kurtkę i okrywa zimną Sue. * Kata: Bar! Zmarzniesz... * Bar: To był alkohol, który czekał na specjalną okazje. A taka okazja nadeszła! Jestem rozpalony na Maxa! Nagle przybiega pies Zaako. * Bar: Nie o Ciebie chodziło, ale dobrze, że się znalazłeś! Kata odskakuje do swoich towarzyszy. * Kata: I jakie masz szanse Panie Mrozinie? * Mrozin: Zapytaj lepiej jakie Wy macie szanse! Mrozin tworzy armie golemów, które atakują drużynę. Kata i Bar walczą z golemami, a Maces biegnie w stronę Mrozina. ... * Zaako: Znasz Raigasa? * Sztyr: Nie dawno dołączył do nas... * Zaako: Oj to trochę w tym lodzie siedziałeś. Zaako traci jeden miecz, więc Sztyr zdobywa przewagę nad przeciwnikiem. * Sztyr: Muszę przyznać, że miecz Zaak robi wrażenie. Sztyr wytrąca kolejny miecz Zaako, więc ten zaczyna walczyć pięściami, unikając ostrzy. Nagle Sztyr przechytrza wroga i zadaje decydujący cios. Zaako blokuje miecze dłońmi, które zaczynają krwawić. * Sztyr: Miło było poznać. Walka z tobą była wielką przyjemnością! * Zaako: To nie KONIEC! Krew z dłoni Zaako zaczyna parować, a ciało powoli przemienia się w formę demona. * Sztyr: Co kurwa? Zaako potężnym sierpowym uderza w brzuch przeciwnika, który zostaje wyrzucony w ścianę. ... Golemy zniszczone przez Bara i Katę ciągle się regenerują. Maces próbuje zranić Mrozina nowo poznaną lodową magią, jednak bezskutecznie. * Mrozin: Za mało Ci doświadczenia... * Maces: Właśnie je nabieram! Kata i Bar upadają z przemęczenia oraz zimna. Golemy chcąc ich zaatakować zostają zniszczone jeden po drugi przez szarżującego na byku Severax'a. * Severax: Sorrki za spóźnienie! Severax łapie nieprzytomną Sue za ramię, dając rozgrzewając ją swoim ogniem. * Severax: Już lepiej piękna? * Sue: Cieplej! * Mrozin: Więcej was matka nie miała? * Maces: Pamiętaj! W pojedynkę nigdy nie osiągniesz celu! Maces powala Mrozina kopniakiem w głowę. * Maces: Może jesteś silny, ale brakuje Ci przyjaciół! * Mrozin: Znasz takie powiedzenie... "Umiesz liczyć? licz na siebie!" Walka między Zaako i Sztyrem robi niezłą demolkę lodowego pałacu. Walka ta powoduje trzęsienia ziemi, wybuchami i zawaleniami konstrukcyjnymi. * Bar: O kurwa! Co tu się dzieje? * Kata: Jak to co? Zaako robi rozróbę! * Mrozin: Tego nie przewidziałem! Moje budowle... * Severax: wrażenie! Mrozin tworzymy potężną ścianę powstrzymującą sypiący się pałac, zamykając w lodowej ścianie Sue, Bara i Katę. Severax unika potężnej umiejętności. * Mrozin: Z tej ściany nie uciekniesz drogi Macesie! Zaako zdobywając przewagę nad Sztyrem, powala go. Po chwili biegnie w stronę drużyny, widząc ich sytuację. Dobiega na środek pałacu. * Zaako: Severax miecz! * Severax: Już! Severax odrzuca swój miecz do Zaako, który wbija go w środek pałacu, po czym oddaje swój cały ogień mieczu. Miecz przebudza się i tworzy ogromny filar ognia, który rozmraża cały obszar z lodu. Zaako wraca do swojej pierwotnej formy i z przemęczenia upada na kolana. * Kata: Świetna robota! * Bar: Cały Ty! * Mrozin: T''y gnoju! Jak mogłeś zniszczyć moje starania!'' Severax dociera do wroga, pomijając przeszkody. Łapie go za klatkę piersiową, po czym tworzy ognisty filar. * Severax: Mój ogień obudzi w tobie człowieka! Ognisty filar niszczy lodowe serce wroga. Mrozin upada. * Mrozin: Moja magia... Zniszczyłeś ją! * Sztyr: Zapomnieliście o mnie! * Maces: Pogódź się z porażką! Nas wszystkich nie pokonasz... * Zaako: To będzie nieuczciwe... Zacząłem z nim walkę to ją dokończę! * Sztyr: Honorowa walka o śmierć i życie! To mi się podoba. Sztyr oddaje Zaako miecze. Obaj stoją naprzeciwko siebie. * Kata: Musicie ze sobą walczyć? * Zaako: Mistrzowie broni jak zaczynają walkę to walczą do końca. * Sztyr: Święta racja! Nigdy nie zrezygnuje z pojedynku. Taka moja droga... iść do przodu! Zaako biegnie w stronę Sztyra, który zamyka oczy i skupiony czeka na przeciwnika. Zaako robiąc zamach w stronę przeciwnika, zostaje nagle przebity mieczem w brzuch. * Kata: CO? * Severax: broni muszą być serio potężni... * Zaako: Hehehe... (kaszl, kaszl krwią.) Zaraz po tym Zaako zostaje powalony z łokcia. Zaako upada z braku sił. Sztyr podchodzi do konającego przeciwnika zadać ostateczny cios. * Sztyr: No cóż... * Bar: Kurwa... Zaako! Nie mogę go tak zostawić. Bar biegnie pomóc Zaako, jednak zatrzymuje się widząc obrót sytuacji. Zaako łapie ostrze skierowane w jego serce, przez co zaczyna krwawić mu dłoń. Z pozycji leżącej szybko wstaje uderzając przeciwnika z główki. Sztyr zostaje odepchnięty. Zaako jedną ręką trzyma przebity brzuch, a drugą podnosi miecz. * Sztyr: To się robi nudne. Sztyr biegnie w stronę Zaako, który aktywował oczy furii. Rozpoczyna się zacięta walka na miecze. Zaako podskakuje nad przeciwnikiem żeby zadać cios, jednak zostaje kopnięty, co wyrzuca go w powietrze, a do tego wspomaga się ogniem, aby unieść się w niebo. Sztyr robi przysiad, po czym wyskakuje w stronę Zaako. Obaj szarżują, gdzie następuje zderzenie, po czym upadają na ziemie. * Maces: Co to było? Kto wygrał? * Sztyr: A jak myślisz? Sztyr powstaje, a zaraz po nim Zaako. * Sztyr: Uparty jesteś! * Zaako: Ty również. Oboje po raz kolejny szarżują w siebie przebijając się nawzajem i upadają na kolana. * Sztyr: Hahahahahaha... * Kata: ZAAAKO! * Maces: Kata chwila! * Sztyr: (Kaszl, kaszl krwią...) Sztyr upada. * Sztyr: Gratulacje! (Kaszl, kaszl) Jeszcze się spotka... * Zaako: Tak, w piekle! * Severax: Zaako! Severax podbiega do upadającego Zaako. * Zaako: Zwie się Turus. Dbaj o niego. * Severax: Co? * Zaako: Widziałem jak naraziłeś się na niebezpieczeństwo, aby uratować byka.